The purpose of this project is to create and prove a new transfer wheelchair that prevents falls and helps users maintain their independence longer. It incorporates armrests that lower down, using only one hand, for use as attached transfer boards. This allows those with limited hand use, weight shifting ability and awareness to set up and transfer independently without risking injury on a board that can slide off of the wheelchair. The current retrofitting prototype of the concept will be integrated with the Invacare 9000XT wheelchair with greater functionality and cost effectiveness for future manufacture. Invacare Inc. will lend expertise in the design and testing before a feasibility study of its functionality is performed. Suitable subjects will be tested to compare the transfer wheelchair to the standard transfer board for transfers to and from bed, tub and toilet. Transfers will be evaluated by expert observer-based and user self-report ratings. Observer-based performance will be measured by occupational therapists using the applicable sections of the PASS (Performance Assessment of Self- Care Skills) assessment tool. Positive results for Phase I will lead to a Phase II project with the objectives of refining the design, choosing parts, suppliers, materials, developing the manufacturing processes, and evaluating the device in pilot multi-site clinical studies. This will lead to the development of a marketing strategy with Invacare to ensure the overall success of commercialization in Phase III. [unreadable] [unreadable]